


Circe Offering the Cup to Ulysses (1891)

by swirlybutt-mcmangocunt (pumpkinqueene)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst is a mastermind, F/F, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinqueene/pseuds/swirlybutt-mcmangocunt
Summary: The grand sum of Peridot's lovers, sexual experiences, and relationships over the course of her existence is approximately zero. Encounters with her hands and toys, in contrast, probably number in the low millions. Which she's fine with. It's not as though any other options are available to her...





	

Peridot had predicted ridicule and derision, but she hadn’t anticipated pity. 

She would have almost preferred to be buffeted in the gale of Amethyst’s laughter, over this long, contemplative quietness and the eventual “Dude…really?” she was gifted with just as the silence surpassed mildly awkward, and she was wondering whether she could beat a hasty retreat by pretending she had a prior engagement with Lapis. Peridot may have been used to being pitied and laughed at, but that didn’t mean she endured either response gladly.

“Yes, really,” she snooted, folding her arms and turning her head away. Her blush wasn’t dampened in the slightest. On the other hand, however, at least allowing herself to face Amethyst’s judgement head-on couldn’t saturate it any further.

“Damn,” Amethyst said after a beat, “Never?”

“Well, I wouldn’t have said so otherwise, would I?” Peridot snapped waspishly, “Is there a problem? I had presumed that the Crystal Gems would have done their best to avoid absorbing the more unsavoury aspects of human culture- such as endowing virginity with social value.”

She paused to glance sidelong at Amethyst, gauging her mood. Truth be told, Amethyst’s less than favourable response to her divulgence had shaken Peridot’s confidence in the candid rapport which had developed between them since Peridot’s first faltering attempts to engage, back when she had been tethered to the fence like a human toddler. It would have been very disappointing indeed if the lessons Peridot had learned on Earth were so wholesome as the importance of compassion and honest discussion, while Amethyst’s takeaway (after five thousand years in proximity with humanity) was a chauvinistic ideal never practiced on the matriarchal shores of Homeworld. Peridot was therefore gratified by the way Amethyst’s despondent face crumpled into an abashed grimace when Peridot’s words finally registered.

“What?” Amethyst said hastily, holding her hands up, “No, dude, I don’t care about that! No, I’m just…kinda bummed that you’ve never…you know, done it. It feels great! You don’t know what you’re missing! I thought for sure you and Lapis would-.”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Peridot interrupted, “To tell you that, as we live together, that would make things unbearably awkward between us. Besides…,”

She grimaced with a delicate shudder, sticking her tongue out. Disappointed though she had been with Amethyst, Peridot was still pleased when Amethyst responded with her characteristic uproarious laugh.

“That would be weird. We’re like…sisters,” Peridot said, mollified, “Would you…do that with Jasper? It’s the same principle.”

“Hm,” Amethyst hummed, tapping her finger on her chin, “Well, I mean…J’s hotter than hellfire-,”

“Amethyst!” Peridot squeaked, chlorine blue in the face. She could feel the heat beneath her hands as she clutched her cheeks, partly horrified, partly titillated. Amethyst’s straight face lasted only seconds before she burst into another peal of laughter, which even Peridot’s most quelling look couldn’t dampen. She threw her arm around Peridot’s shoulders, jostling her roughly but with such affection that Peridot couldn’t bring herself to mind.

“Relax, mi compadre,”Amethyst snorted, “I’m just messing with you. You’re right. That would be really weird. J’s my sister. Even humans don’t go for that…unless they’re a Borgias or Lannister, apparently, if you believe television.”

“Really?” Peridot grimaced, “Ew.”

“Yep,” Amethyst agreed, clapping Peridot on the shoulder so hard, her knees bowed, “Wait…you do want to bang a hot gem, right? ‘Cause, I mean, if you don’t…it’s all good. Whatever you want.”

“The prospect…interests me,” Peridot admitted in a strangled squeak, staring down at her toes, “I-I mean…I’d like to, but…well, it’s not like there are many options on the Earth! You and Lapis are out- it would be too awkward and I don’t want to ruin our friendships- and I don’t think Garnet or Pearl would be willing to…humour me. So…I’m out of options, I guess.”

She shrugged with affected nonchalance, but her disappointment was ill-concealed. It had always been something which hadn’t taken immediate precedence back on Homeworld, when time had seemed like an infinite commodity, and possible lovers were numerous. She had preferred to concentrate on advancing her station within the peridot caste. She would be able to pursue lovers at her leisure when she was installed in a managerial position, she had told herself as she pored over centuries’ worth of kindergarten reports while her peers were off enjoying their downtime. When she’d been assigned the mission to Earth, it had just seemed like an opportunity for another commendation in her file. Had she known that her trip would be a one-way affair, she was sure she would have been less precious about her work, and more inclined towards seeking out other pleasures, before she was stranded on a planet with almost no dating prospects- unless she wanted to take a local human for a spin. Which she assuredly didn’t. 

Then again, she didn’t think she would have been inclined to step foot on that ship at all, if she’d known that it would be the last time she would see Homeworld; so perhaps it was for the better that she’d remained ignorant. That didn’t improve her dating prospects, though. Amethyst was a good friend, with raunchy ideas set to make a beryl’s ears bleed, but even she appeared stumped by Peridot’s predicament.

“Hm,” Amethyst said, “Well, I gotta say, Peri…if you won’t consider me, Lapis, Pearl, or Garnet, you’re fresh out of options. I mean…Oh!”

Amethyst had never been a particularly quiet and sedate individual. By now, Peridot had thought she had become acclimatised to Amethyst’s random, sustained bouts of raucous laughter, and her inability to grasp the concept of an “inside voice”- but it seemed that nobody could ever really be prepared for this compact, cackling, purple hurricane in ripped leggings. Like a tumbleweed in the old westerns Steven had introduced Peridot to, Amethyst could always be counted on to shatter the tranquillity as she blew past. It was one of her most admirable traits.

Right at this moment, though, Amethyst’s sudden outburst was not welcome. Peridot answered it with her own startled yelp; but her surprise shortly turned to irritation when she realised that, far from being in any danger, Amethyst was just being Amethyst.

“You scared me!” she accused, nettling Amethyst with a baleful glower.

“Yeah, sorry,” Amethyst shrugged it off. Her grin bordered on manic as she seized Peridot by the shoulder and shook her excitedly.

“But Peri…Peri-dude…Pericopter, Perinator, my Gem, my guy- Oh ho!”

“Is there a point to this?” Peridot demanded, wincing as her teeth clacked together beneath Amethyst’s enthusiastic handling, “Amethyst!”

“Right, sorry,” Amethyst said again, with no more sincerity than the last time, “But P-dot! I just realised! You could ask Jasper!”

Whatever response Amethyst had been expecting to her stroke of genius, hilarity probably wasn’t it. She watched, nonplussed, as Peridot’s sceptical disbelief gave way to the realisation that Amethyst wasn’t joking, before Peridot creased over in a fit of giggles, clutching her stomach.

“What?” Amethyst frowned, folding her arms defensively, “Look, you’re not like…sisters. And you don’t live with her. You’re not too close, and I wasn’t kidding about her being hot. So what’s the problem?”

“Oh Amethyst!” Peridot snorted, “You’re hilarious. You really think that Miss Perfect Quartz would offer me even a kiss? Let alone that? Please. I’d have better luck with Garnet. At least she wouldn’t laugh at me for asking. Ask Jasper! That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard in ages!”

She awkwardly nudged Amethyst with her elbow, waiting for the joke to inevitably register. However, Amethyst didn’t seem to get it at all.

“She wouldn’t laugh at you,” she said, but even she knew her protest was only token. In all likelihood, any rejection Jasper offered would be cutting and humiliating, no matter how intentional (or otherwise) her contempt was. For somebody who thought herself worthless and struggled with feelings of inadequacy and self-hatred, Jasper was a remarkably proud gem; and, unfortunately, she was also aware of exactly how beautiful she was. It was a curious juxtaposition she displayed; self-loathing and pride, punishment and aggrandisement, intermingling like oil in water. Maybe she would fuck Peridot just to debase and humiliate herself. Peridot couldn’t decide which flavour of humiliation she would prefer.

“She would laugh at me,” Peridot affirmed, “Amethyst, look at me. What do you see?”

“Uhhhh,” Amethyst said intelligently. She finished with a shrug, palms held out in a gesture of amused resignation. “I see Peri. Sorry, I got nothing.”

“Fine,” Peridot scowled, “I’ll have to tell you. I…am an Era-2 peridot. A small model requiring assistive technology to perform her intended functions. Just one of many such peridots, in fact. We’re low-ranking and unimportant in the grand scheme of things. And we’re not considered attractive by high ranking gems, because for them, big is better. Now, tell me, Amethyst- do I look big to you?”

She finished by folding her arms expectantly. The question was rhetorical- because of course she already knew the answer. Without her limb enhancers, Peridot was no taller than a young human teenager; the exact opposite of what a quartz considered desirable. Peridot didn’t mind her small stature anymore- in fact, she’d made peace with that, and had even grown quite proud of her membership to the pithily-named Shorty Squad- but she also knew that, in her current state, a gem like Jasper would never look twice at a gem like her. And, as the silence dragged, it became clear that Amethyst could offer no rebuttal to Peridot’s points.

“Well…your noggin is pretty big compared to your body,” Amethyst finally quipped, but it was weak. She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, eyes flitting around the buttercups in the grass as she tried to come up with a consolatory remark.

“Yes, thank you,” Peridot smiled, pleased, “I’m glad you’ve noticed. A large head means a large brain, after all. The size of my cranium only attests to my intelligence.”

“No, uh…problem, dude,” Amethyst nodded, “But you’re really not going to at least ask her? I could come with. She’ll cut you some slack if I tell her not to be a dick, even if she doesn’t want to bang you.”

It was a tempting offer. As abrasive as Jasper could be, she was also physical perfection incarnate- and (or so it was rumoured) an incredibly gifted lover who had been involved with at least two Diamonds, and most of Homeworld’s High Command. On Homeworld, Peridot would have probably never even spoken to her, let alone enjoyed the chance to slip between her willing thighs. Yet, on the Earth, where Jasper’s dating prospects were as limited Peridot’s…there was a chance. An infinitesimally small chance, but a chance nonetheless. It was enough to give her pause.

“Come on, just try it,” Amethyst bargained, as though she could see Peridot’s resolve splintering, “Either she says “nah, I’m good, thanks for the offer”, or…you get some crazy-ass, kinky, swinging-from-the-chandeliers, up-all-night, need-a-week-to-recover sex from a smoking-hot quartz babe. I dunno, Peri. From where I’m standing, you’d be making a huge mistake if you didn’t at least ask.”

Peridot nibbled her lip indecisively. She was doing her best to avoid Amethyst’s open, beseeching face, afraid that meeting those wide eyes would make her forget that Amethyst’s plans tended to court disaster; so why would this time be any different? At best, Jasper would laugh at Peridot, congratulating her on a brilliant prank. At worst, she might scorn Peridot for daring to think she was worthy to lie where Diamonds and Generals had once lain. No, it was a terrible idea to even contemplate. 

“Pe-ri,” Amethyst sang, shoving her face so close to Peridot’s that their noses squished together, “Come on, Peri. I know you want to ask her. If the only thing stopping you is worrying about her saying “thanks, but no thanks”…stop being a coward!”

It was exactly like Amethyst to bellow her words of encouragement directly into Peridot’s face like that. She’d always been one for tough love, and her fledgling bond with Jasper had only encouraged her rough-and-tumble approach to interpersonal relationships. If Peridot’s ears weren’t ringing, she might have been touched by Amethyst’s regard for her emotional and physical fulfilment. 

“Stop yelling!” Peridot fired back.

“You’re yelling too!” Amethyst hollered. They were still standing only inches away from each other.

“I can’t ask Jasper to have sex with me, you stupid clod!” Peridot steamed, jabbing Amethyst in the chest with her finger, “Are you crazy? She’s The Jasper. She’s…she looks like that! Everything…does that on its own, OK?”

She gestured down her own body to reference the “everything” she was alluding to. One look at her prudish attempt to avoid any indelicacy, and Amethyst was sniggering into her hand, her eyes curled up in a knowing smirk.

““Everything”?” she choked out, “Just say tits and ass, dude.”

“Yes, and…and thighs, and lips, and hair, and eyes, and sweet gems, those arms…and just everything! All of that!” Peridot ranted, scrubbing her hands through her hair, “In what corner of the multiverse would she ever say yes?”

“This one,” a chillingly familiar voice answered from behind her, “You should keep it down, if you don’t want anyone to overhear.”

There was something of the fridge horror about Jasper’s ability to move in utter silence over any terrain when she so chose to, despite her awesome size and weight. She could (and had) shook entire houses beneath her feet when she didn’t take care to step lightly; but when she softened her footfalls, she moved like moonlight over water. Peridot didn’t like to imagine what it must have felt like during the war, to be a Crystal Gem warrior suddenly faced with eight or nine feet of ruthless quartz perfection. No warning or mercy. Only death.

Peridot was lucky Jasper was on her side. Still, at this moment, she thought she might have preferred death to the indignity of Jasper’s teasing.

“Yeah, sure,” Peridot said with a sneer, “Right. I believe you. It’s not like you could possibly be making fun of me because you’re a…an insensitive boulder who finds amusement in insulting gems and laughing at them. No. Jasper would never do that.”

She had every intention of stomping off, flat-footed with her arms thrown in the air as she continued to rant about Jasper’s moral shortcomings to hide how bitter she was that nothing had changed. A peridot could never love a quartz; not even on the Earth, with its boundless possibilities and seemingly limitless freedoms. Only Amethyst’s hand on her shoulder kept her in place.

“She’s not making fun of you, Dot-to-dot,” Amethyst sighed, “You making fun of her, Sis?”

“No,” Jasper laughed, dropping a hand onto her hip, “I didn’t realise she was so hard up for it. I thought her and Lapis would have turned that barn into a weird free-loving hippy condominium by now. Plenty of awkward, boring sex.”

She waved her free hand in a nonchalant, dismissive gesture, and Peridot did her best to avoid staring at the bulge of bicep, and the line of bountiful cleavage framed in the plunging neckline of her iconic uniform. Those hips were entirely unnecessary. Actually, her whole physical form was entirely unnecessary, and it infuriated Peridot that a gem who had spent most of her life being obsessed with utilitarianism and intended purposes, was so needlessly flashy beyond hers. 

“Jealous, J?” Amethyst quipped, saving Peridot from any embarrassing utterances. 

“Of what?” Jasper countered, “She just said Lapis hasn’t been getting her dick wet. What’s there to be jealous of?”

“I wouldn’t…participate in intercourse with Lapis!” Peridot contributed, her voice made shrill by her outrage, “Why does everyone think I would have sex with Lapis?”

She wasn’t insulted, as such. Truthfully, Lapis was also the kind of gem a peridot would never be expected to even speak to, let alone engage in sexual overtures with. She was nobility, and she was pretty, in a sad, whimsical, waifish way; like watercolour paintings of old landscapes long overtaken by industry and urbanisation. Steven had taken Peridot and Lapis to see some of the morps in the local gallery, but Lapis had been more interested in a morpist called “Water House” than she had in the dreamy landscapes rendered in layers of watery blues and greens. Then again, Peridot supposed that all of those sad, pale, wan faces and turbulent shores would have held a certain appeal for Lapis, even if the morpist’s name wasn’t water-related. 

Lapis was certainly as pretty as a painting- but that didn’t make Peridot want to have sex with her. She had always favoured quartzes; tall, majestic warriors in armour and skin-tight battlesuits, their arms and thighs exploding with granite-hard musculature. Jasper was the ultimate quartz. It was little wonder Peridot had found her so appealing, despite Jasper’s best efforts to annoy her the whole trip to Earth (and beyond). Even now, more than a year later, when things were much improved between them and Jasper was making concerted efforts to better herself…even now, Jasper couldn’t resist the urge to prod at Peridot like a human child with an ant hill.

“You live together, you get along, you’re physically compatible, you have that whole…emotional closeness thing going on,” Jasper listed on her fingers with such guileless innocence that it had to be faked, “It makes sense.”

“It takes a lot more than…getting along and-!” Peridot steamed. She glared at Jasper’s collarbone. That seemed safe enough.

“But hey!” Amethyst called loudly, stoppering Peridot mid-flow, “Hey! You two can help each other out! J, you haven’t had sex in like…a year-.”

“Don’t remind me,” Jasper grimaced, “I’m so deprived, I got wet because Pearl was yelling at me the other day.”

“Ew,” Peridot said maturely.

“Hey, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it,” Amethyst grinned, “And you, Peri- you’ve literally never had sex. J can show you the ropes. Show you how good it is. If you still want to.”

It cost Peridot a supreme amount of effort, but she finally managed to winch her eyes away from the line of collarbone to fix them on Jasper’s face. The sun had climbed high into the noonday sky, piercing the cloud cover in long spokes of yellow light and glowing in the gold of Jasper’s eyes. Behind them, the lighthouse cast a black shadow, and gulls screamed overhead as the distant sea hissed against the rocks far below. Peridot remembered the watercolours in the gallery, and Lapis’ “Water House” morps, and thought she could see why her friend would be so enamoured by their earnest, picturesque beauty.

“You’re not making fun of me,” she said in a small voice. It was more of a statement than a question, in spite of her hesitance. Jasper laughed again, one hand on her cocked hip and the other sweeping back her wild hair. No other quartz was built like her; with her wasp-like waist and broad hips, and the extensive breasts barely restrained by her suit, and in constant danger of bursting free of her perilously plunging neckline. Her stripy arms were thick with muscle, and her thighs could crack Peridot’s head like an egg. She was stunning- a true triumph of kindergarten technology, Peridot’s scientific mind remarked. But her baser instincts were more interested in the profile of Jasper’s ass.

“I’m not making fun of you,” Jasper confirmed, “Come on, Short-Stack. Want to get your first taste of quartz pussy?”

Even Amethyst’s subsequent playful retching noises couldn’t douse the heat which erupted beneath Peridot’s navel like a geyser, streaming through her limbs with tingling warmth. Jasper’s eyes were golden, Peridot suddenly realised, as though for the first time; a vibrant, glowing gold, like sunset on water, or amber in firelight. Like star-forged diadems, and delicate circuitry, and the morning mist on a summer dawn. Peridot had learned a lot about beauty since she was stranded on Earth, but her conviction that Jasper was physical perfection was resolute (even if she hadn’t always liked Jasper). She licked her parched lips, and hoped she didn’t look as nervous as she felt.

“Taste?” she asked, her voice cracking.

“Figure of speech,” Jasper shrugged with an evil grin, “Unless you want to?”

“Don’t do it, Peri,” Amethyst cautioned in a stage whisper, smirking over at Jasper as Peridot’s face burned blue, “One you go in, you never come out.”

“Well, she definitely shouldn’t be putting her dick anywhere near there, then,” Jasper remarked. Even as Peridot lost the fight with her modesty and buried her face in her hands, Amethyst barked out an appalling, crude laugh and slapped Peridot on the back so hard, she nearly knocked her flying.

“How about it, P?” she said, heedless of Peridot’s peevish glower, “You ready to rock her world?”

“I’m not even five feet tall and I’ve never done it before,” Peridot seethed, “I’d struggle to rock a bed.”

She sounded as though she was being facetious; but truthfully, her shaky, stuttering pulse and nervous limbs, weighted down as though she still wore her enhancers, didn’t endow her with any confidence that she wouldn’t make a clod of herself the moment she clambered between those legs. As if to compound Peridot’s insecurities, Jasper couldn’t have been more calm if she’d been watching mediocre cartoons.

“Don’t break her back. That’s my job,” she warned Amethyst, inspecting her nails. The difference between their experience levels- and overall confidence in their sexual prowess- had never been so stark.

“That’s not funny,” Peridot mumbled. She felt stupid, and maybe a little vulnerable. She felt like she was making a mistake, and she wondered why she didn’t care. 

“Relax, rock chip. I won’t kill you,” Jasper assured her, but her amused smile raised Peridot’s hackles. She wanted to bark like a dog; to snarl, and bite, and grab. To watch all of that superiority bleed out of Jasper’s face as Peridot bruised breasts and belly between her teeth, and fucked and fucked Jasper’s steaming-wet cunt, until she spilled inside and watched it dribble from between those red red lips. She wanted to make Jasper scream. It was a tall order for anyone, let alone somebody as inexperienced and physically unimpressive as Peridot. But Jasper was being so cocky that Peridot’s customary rationality had fled her, supplanted by her usual response to Jasper’s tiresome, contrary attitude: attempting to take her down a peg, by any means necessary.

“Oh, please,” Peridot said, making a reasonable attempt at a smirk, “How do I know this isn’t just the empty bragging of a hopelessly inadequate lover who is desperate to make everyone think otherwise?”

Dead silence. Jasper’s wide, dangerous eyes and full, sneering mouth might have worried Peridot, if she wasn’t so sure that Jasper would never pummel her into dust. Jasper liked pushing Peridot’s buttons, but Peridot had her number too- and she was just so much fun to rile up. Like poking a petulant house cat.

“Ooooo!” Amethyst sang, nudging her, “Ooooo, Peri! R.I.P, girl! She’s gonna fuck you half dead for that! Shall I get a stretcher ready?”

With a robust cackle, she flashed her form into that of a purple ambulance, a violet light whizzing around top. She supplied her own siren noises. Peridot rolled her eyes, wondering if her face would ever completely turn to its original colour, or if she’d been blushing so fiercely and extensively for so long that her face would be permanently tinged blue from now on.

“Did you just suggest that I’m shit in bed?” Jasper demanded. Peridot tried not to grimace at her crudity. Jasper had picked up many human colloquialisms since beginning her attempts to integrate with the local fauna, but profanities were her favourites, and she utilised them extensively.

“I’m suggesting that you’re overcompensating,” Peridot said, standing her ground in spite of every instinct to the contrary. If Jasper’s eyebrows climbed any higher up her forehead, they would disappear into her hairline.

“I am not-!” Jasper bit out. She took a deep, fortifying breath, and continued. “I have made gems twice your size beg for mercy in a way Rose Quartz and her Crystal Gems never could. You want me to prove it, Pint Size?”

“Prove it!” Peridot confirmed; and then, because she was apparently incapable of keeping her foot out of her mouth, she added: “Big ass bitch!”

Even she was willing to admit that the finger she pointed at Jasper in indictment was probably a little overboard. Still, the look on Jasper’s face made the childish melodrama worth it.

“Big ass-!” she rumbled like a beast.

“It is kinda big,” Amethyst offered, still in ambulance form, “I think Greg’s got less junk in his shed.”

“Big ass-!” Jasper said again. If she had nostrils, they would undoubtedly be flaring right now.

“Yes, big ass,” Peridot said gleefully, “I’ve insulted you twice, and you have yet to make me pay for it. What’s the matter- not up to the challenge?”

For half an instant, Jasper continued to bear down on her with an irate scowl. For half an instant, Peridot thought she had miscalculated, ruining her chances with a stunning quartz because she had forgotten that a little ribbing was worth it, if the prize was that secret sultry place between Jasper’s thighs. But then that moment passed. Jasper’s irritation relaxed into geniality, and then her lids lowered like raven’s wings, feathering her cheekbones with spiky shadows. The light of her eyes still shone through, molten gold and the glimmering black of polished onyx; the amber moons of homeworld on the blackest night. When she smiled, it was a wicked thing, all perfect white teeth and her plush lower lip caught between them.

“You got any positions you want to try?” she asked, as warm and mellifluous as the cinnamon Peridot liked in her hot cocoa. Her stomach dropped to somewhere around her feet, and stayed there.

“U-Uh, no,” she stammered hastily, deflating like a balloon, “N-Not really.”

“Oh good,” Jasper said, husky-sweet enough to warm far more than Peridot’s blushing face, “We’ll try them all.”

“Peri’s gonna diiieee!” Amethyst grinned, watching Peridot splutter like a broken diesel engine, “Alright, you crazy kids have fun now. I’m gonna race back to the house and let Steven know he’s got a patient coming. ‘Scuse me, folks.”

If Amethyst whizzing off down the hillside, making siren noises like a small human child and loudly announcing Peridot’s impending fate wasn’t mortifying enough, Jasper had to drive Peridot’s embarrassment to even greater heights by calling “We’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Tomorrow?” Peridot yowled, stomping her foot, “We’re only halfway through a single Earth rotation! Tomorrow is at least twelve hours away!”

If Peridot had thought about it for a moment, she would have recognised the salacious suggestion underpinning Jasper’s words, and could have perhaps volleyed back a smart remark about it lasting more like twelve minutes. But Jasper was uniquely skilled in the art of setting Peridot off like a primitive, short-fused rocket- which often led to words falling from Peridot’s mouth, before her brain could stopper them and prevent Jasper from scoring more points in this undeclared competition between them. If Jasper wasn’t her only option (and, Peridot’s mind grudgingly reminded her, if she wasn’t an absolutely stunning specimen of Gemkind) Peridot would have to told her to take her offer and shove it somewhere painful. 

But Jasper was her only option, and Jasper was the kind of gem who wouldn’t have even troubled to look down her nose at Peridot back on Homeworld. So Peridot bit her tongue and tried to ration her antagonism. Mostly. 

“Well? Why do we need more than twelve hours?” she prompted expectantly when Jasper didn’t trouble to answer her. Instead, Jasper was inspecting the lighthouse, her luminous eyes sparkling unsettlingly.

“There are a lot of positions,” Jasper said carelessly, finally sliding her gaze down to Peridot’s flushed face. It was as darkly promising and rich as her words, and the husky timbre she spoke them in.

“I-I know!” Peridot snapped, stuttering only slightly, “I’m not a complete novice! I’ve seen porn!”

Jasper raised her eyebrows with a burgeoning grin, and Peridot decided to amend her position- before the next Big Joke passed around the temple was Peridot the Horny Virginal Porn Addict.

“O-Occasionally,” she added, “Only…occasionally,”

As far as damage control went, it wasn’t the most effective.

“Occasionally,” Jasper smiled mockingly, “At least you’ll have some idea of what to do, I suppose,”

“Why, don’t you?” Peridot managed to fire back. Unexpectedly, Jasper didn’t rise to the bait this time. She smiled a smile full of secrets, resembling a harpy or sphinx, or some other creature of human Earth myth, with a pretty face and claws like a hawk. Peridot’s pulse leapt like a frightened rabbit. With two great strides, she was in Peridot’s personal space, flicking a finger against Peridot’s chin to tip her head back. Peridot gulped thickly, but didn’t try to repel Jasper’s touch. Like a snake’s, Jasper’s eyes were golden, perilous, hypnotic.

“Peridot,” she cooed, “I’ve fucked Diamonds. Do you really think I don’t know what I’m doing?”

She smiled wider, a pitiless jackal playing with her food. 

“Such a soft, little thing,” she mused, drawing her thumb over Peridot’s parted lips, catching on teeth, “But tough. Resilient. The other told me, you know- about how you took boulders to the face on numerous occasions in the Beta Kindergarten, and still...you weren’t injured. I had no idea peridots had such durable physical forms. Which really begs the question…Peridot?”

“Y-Yes?” Peridot squeaked.

“Peridot,” Jasper repeated, teasing between Peridot’s lips with the tip of her thumb, “How many different ways can we fuck before you’re too exhausted to go on?”

Even if Jasper’s words weren’t the kind of suggestive talk Peridot would have expected of brothel workers…even if Jasper wasn’t the pinnacle of physical perfection and the culmination of millennia of gem technology and innovation…even if Jasper didn’t have pretty eyes and lips and a figure most could only achieve with intricate corsetry…Stars, that voice. 

During a melee, it could most flatteringly be described as harsh. She barked orders and bit into curses, spitting them out at the feet of her enemies with her lip drawn back in a tiger’s snarl; she growled through her teeth and roared commands, in a bestial rumble piercing through the fog of battle like a lance. Peridot had seen the Official Archive Footage. Jasper had a General’s voice; loud enough to be heard above the tumble and screech of death, and forceful enough to draw her soldiers into line even when they were quaking in their boots. It was as horrifying as it was admirable.

When she left the battlefield, and spoke instead of shouting, her voice was…pleasant. It reminded Peridot of a lot of things she’d experienced on Earth; fall wood-fires, and anise and cloves, and the expensive bourbon Greg had splashed out on for his fortieth birthday. It was sweet and smoky and warming. It felt safe. It felt good. 

But when she spoke like that, promising sweet decadence and hot bliss in that low, deep voice- warm sugar cane and cinnamon cider; fresh coffee and candied fruits and roasted marshmallows melting off the stick- Peridot felt as though all structure in her limbs had suddenly ceased to perform its intended function. If her legs gave way now, she wouldn’t have been surprised. It was an eventuality she would readily accept, if it meant Jasper would continue crooning filth and playing with her lips in a suggestive mimicry of other, more lustful acts.

“So you can be quiet!” Jasper laughed, “Is that all it takes, huh? I promise to ride your dick until you scream, and you can’t think of anything to say? How about it, Shot Glass? Want to take me inside and fuck me?”

“Inside?” Peridot finally managed to grate out, “Inside where?”

“Well,” Jasper smiled, “I’ve never done anything in a human lighthouse before. Come on.”

When Peridot had first been fitted with her enhancers, she had been embarrassingly ungainly, tottering around as though she stood upon ice, rather than solid ground. Having gotten used to their bulky weight and the sudden, additional height, losing them had been like losing her feet, leaving her stumbling once more. She’d often been forced to scamper on all fours, because her legs felt all static-y and too light, as though they were exempt from the laws of gravity which governed every other part of her. Over time, she’d once again become acclimatised to living without her enhancers. Her gait was assured (mostly), her steps were steady (generally), and she no longer found herself pitching face-first into the ground (often). 

But then Jasper had to murmur heady promises of sex in a public venue, and Peridot once again forgot how to walk properly. She tottered after Jasper like the young deer with big eyes she had seen on a cartoon movie Steven had showed her; tripping over her own feet more than she’d care to admit, nearly bashing her head into the plaster wall when she fell over the door jam on the way into the building, fearfully watching ever step as she ascended the stairs, in the hopes that extra care would prevent her from falling down the stairs or having some other mishap.

“I’d call you clumsy, but that’s an understatement,” Jasper sniggered as she led Peridot into a darkened room. The only light was the glow of her eyes.

“I’m nervous!” Peridot said.

“Aww!” Jasper cooed mockingly, “Because of little old me?”

“Jasper, no part of you has ever been little,” Peridot retorted, “Especially not your fat head.”

“Hmm,” Jasper hummed, “Well, let’s hope that you’re not so puny all over- or this is going to disappointing.”

A beat, and then:

“OK, you win this time,” Peridot conceded in a voice as sharp as her teeth, “Now are we going to do this, or are we just going to stand in the dark arguing all night?”

A primitive gas lamp suddenly hissed to life, throwing hard shadows against the walls with its warm, buttery glow. The room was predictably round and barren, with shuttered windows and a bare bedstead which didn’t look as though it was up to the task of supporting Jasper’s weight. For an instant, Peridot debated pointing out the obvious to Jasper- that she would definitely crash through that bed if she tried to lie on it, and probably through the next several floors too- but then her pulse spiked and her brain flat-lined, and Jasper uttered a deep, throaty laugh as she perched one hand on her bare hip.

In the lamplight, Jasper shone like gilded fire. Peridot wondered if this was how she had been extracted; shining, proud, and naked, as admiring eyes roved over her perfect form. She had never been a modest gem, by any stretch of the imagination- which Pearl had claimed to find “fascinating from a psychological perspective, if you consider how much she hates and punishes herself”…whatever that meant. 

Regardless, nobody could have ever accused Jasper of being demure. Her uniform was tight to the point of obscenity, and sheer to the point of translucence; and its neckline plunged way lower than was strictly permitted by Yellow Diamond Authority dress codes. The upshot was that Jasper had spent her life performing official duties and regularly going into battle in a suit so tight and thin, it could best be described as glazed-on rather than painted-on. From the first day they had met, Peridot had been able to pick out the vigorous outlines of Jasper’s nipples, through the material of the struggling infrastructure which seemed as though it would, at any moment, fail in its task of keeping her breasts contained. It hadn’t been long before Peridot had been shocked by the realisation that this indecency wasn’t limited to Jasper’s upper half. 

So, actually, it could be argued that Peridot had all but seen Jasper naked already. Everyone had, in a way. The reality shouldn’t have been shocking after Peridot’s furtive imaginings (which had required little effort on her part, since Jasper dressed in such a way that imagination wasn’t really necessary if a gem wanted to fantasise about her naked). However…

However, it turned out that Peridot was entirely unprepared for the spectacle. So much golden flesh, cast around a landscape of sensuous curves and bathed in fiery light; her mountainous breasts, rouge-red at their summits and crowned with luscious nipples, and her broad hips, leading down to thighs (parted and thick as tree-trunks) and a lush valley of fierce orange and candy red, like tiger lilies and orchids in bloom. And her arms, capable of heaving monoliths onto her broad shoulders without strain, as though she were that strange mythical giant from Connie’s books, who held the Earth aloft with the strength of his back. 

Lapis could keep her Water Houses. How could any of those scenes compare with Jasper’s wild and rugged beauty? How could those pale, nude humans possibly equal Jasper’s full-figured eroticism? Jasper was art, in its purest form. A melding of objective physical perfection, and subjective beauty. 

“I need to make a morp based on you,” Peridot dazed, “The human Vidalia has been teaching Amethyst, Lapis, and I how to paint. I’d like to paint you.”

“Paint me?” Jasper chuckled, “I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

“I can do both!” Peridot insisted, “Oooh, I could paint you after the act! You’ll be at your optimum beauty…the contradiction between strength and weakness, soft and hard, light and dark…oh, please, can I?”

“Sex hair and cum dripping out of my cunt,” Jasper added crudely, “Yeah, sure. Why not? You’re probably running low on proper porn on this planet.”

Peridot might have been insulted by Jasper’s casual disregard for- and dismissal of- her commitment to visual music, if Jasper’s face hadn’t seemed so indulgent during her mockery. But, in a snap, the soft look was gone, and Jasper’s expression sidled into a smirk again.

“So, how about you lie down and I’ll get to work?” she said, “You can paint me later…if you can move to pick up a paintbrush.”

It couldn’t be called a pick-up line, because they had both already resolved to have sex in this shabby building with its creaking beams (a decision Peridot was beginning to suspect might not have been her best one). But she wasn’t sure what else she could call it. “A cheap one-liner” sounded remarkably applicable, but as Jasper dropped to her knees with a thud which shook the lighthouse and rattled Peridot’s teeth in her head, Peridot wryly reflected that Jasper was such a beauty, she had never needed to be smooth. She could whisper her mineral composition into her target’s ear and they would probably be willing to fuck her there and then.

Peridot wanted to be able to convincingly claim that she wasn’t one of Jasper’s besotted suitors, pawing at her legs like a slavish dog. Maybe that had been true, before the real artistry of Jasper’s body had been unwrapped, like a morp unveiled; the pretty red coverings whipped off to reveal the true exhibit beneath. Even on her knees, Jasper towered above Peridot; but, as arresting as her height and face were, the subtle spread of her thighs inexorably snared Peridot’s attention, yanking her eyes to the juncture of those thighs where Jasper’s position opened her up. Peridot had fleeting visions of images she had seen on the “Google”; scarlet butterflies and tulips, rain-drenched poppies and fiery orchids, burgundy velvet and maroon silk; and shiny ripe apples with dewy skins, all glistening in red and dappled in warm light. 

“Oh sweet gems, you’re already-,” she squeaked weakly, cutting herself off with a hand pressed to her trembling mouth. As mortified as she was, she couldn’t retract her gaze. 

“What’s the matter?” Jasper asked with a gloating stretch, “I thought Porno Peridot had seen a pussy before.”

“Don’t call me that!” Peridot barked on instinct, but the path of her eyes remained true, “Jasper, I think you’re leaking.”

Regret consumed her like a parasite the moment she saw the look on Jasper’s face.

“It’s a pussy, Peridot, not faulty plumbing!” Jasper gasped amidst snorts of laughter.

“I know that!” Peridot bristled, “I was trying to phrase it…nicely.”

Jasper’s left eyebrow lifted in mocking disbelief.

“You’re leaving a puddle!” Peridot snapped, “Lapis in the rain is less wet than you!”

“I told you, it’s been a while,” Jasper smiled with a look of sidelong flirtation, “Now come here and let me show you why Yellow Diamond calls me back.”

She fell heavily onto her palm, her breasts bouncing full and bounteous beneath her. With her other hand, she snagged Peridot by the collar and dragged her in, rough but not unwelcome. Jasper’s lips were velveteen as peach fuzz, but warm and damp and encompassing. She enveloped Peridot’s mouth in a twisting, muggy heat, all burning-wet, and her tongue ribboning between modest lips to spark off stars behind Peridot’s eyes. Jasper’s hand caught Peridot’s chin and held her there even as Peridot’s legs felt about as sturdy as splintering toothpicks beneath her. She had never felt so hot and shivery before. Connie had suffered from a “fever” the previous winter, and her symptoms had been similar; shaking, blushing, weak limbs, breathlessness, dizziness. Peridot wondered if there was such thing as a good fever- because this felt like the opposite of the tribulations Connie had faced when she’d had the “fever”. This felt...Well, she couldn’t find an adequate word to describe it in any language known to human- or gemkind; and, as Jasper sucked Peridot’s tongue and nibbled her lip, Peridot’s pulse thudded in her ears, and she moaned high and whimpery as her legs really did slip from beneath her.

“Whoops,” Jasper smiled, half-lidded and toothy as a crocodile. She let go of Peridot’s chin, with one last teasing flicker of her tongue into Peridot’s gasping mouth. “Anyone would think you’d never done this before.”

“Ha,” Peridot tried to deadpan, but it came out a lot breathier than she’d hoped, “You really expect me to believe Yellow Diamond calls you back?”

“Everyone calls me back, cabochon,” Jasper grinned, nipping Peridot’s earlobe, “Want me to show you why?”

“D-Don’t call me cabochon,” Peridot managed weakly, held up in the cradle of a massive palm around her backside, “And you’re not that special. How do you function with a head so inflated, anyway?”

“Plenty of counterweight,” Jasper said. She curled her tongue over her white teeth, her lips bowed into a saucy smirk as she jerked her thumb over her shoulder and downwards in the direction of her ample backside.

“Remind me again…how do you get so many dates?” Peridot rolled her eyes, unimpressed. “There are better avenues of flirtation in “Banging Barracks VII”.”

“But not in Banging Barracks I to VI?” Jasper asked with a smug quality to her voice which raised Peridot’s dread like flood water, “So…is that your favourite dirty movie, Porno Peri? You got a thing for quartzes, huh?”

“Stop calling me-!” Peridot howled, disproportionately apoplectic. She found herself slapping her foot against the floorboards, which were so decrepit, they felt worringly like Styrofoam. Jasper seemed more amused by Peridot’s tantrum than anything else, watching with all the indulgence of a mother with her errant toddler. It was this boner-killing thought which doused Peridot’s ire. She cut herself off with a deep, fortifying breath, and continued in a more measured tone.

“I thought we were going to have sex for twelve hours. You’ve kissed me and gotten naked.”

“It’s called foreplay,” Jasper shrugged, “We’ve got all night and you’ve never done this before. If we fuck straight away, what am I going to do for the other eleven hours and fifty nine minutes? Wait for you to recover?”

“You’re not funny,” Peridot scowled, “I expected more.”

“More?” Jasper said, “If you’re basing your expectations on “Banging Barracks VI”, there’s only one of me, so-,”

Pearl had once told Peridot that there were two kinds of beings in the world: the courageous, and the cowardly. Her galling, lofty tone had prompted Peridot to retort that she’d always felt that those categories could be better summarised as “the idiots and the survivors”. The peridots simply weren’t a caste which valued personal bravery. They were technicians, not warriors bound to die a heroic death in the service of the Diamonds. Let the quartzes have that honour.

Since coming to Earth, Peridot had discovered some secret reserve of courage within herself (otherwise known as “stupidity”, as her cynical side keenly pointed out). She had insulted Yellow Diamond. She had attempted to confront a squadron of rubies to protect her friends. She had supported Amethyst’s and Steven’s steadfast commitment to healing and rehabilitating Jasper. And now, she bobbed up onto her toes and ended Jasper’s smart remark with the fiercest kiss she could manage. She had only the faintest idea of what she was doing, bolstered by encounters she’d been privy too (both on screen and off) and the vaguest notion that she should try some of the things Jasper had done to her. It was inevitable that her lips would be clumsy and her tongue amateurish, and she soon gave up on trying anything with her teeth- or anything more complicated than moving her mouth in an approximation of technique- and tried not to be offended when Jasper seemed less than blown away by her first attempt.

“Not bad for your first try,” Jasper said, surprising Peridot with her tact. She must have really pitied Peridot if she was being nice to her.

“That wasn’t my first kiss,” Peridot said, her chest heaving, “Get over yourself.”

(Her first kiss had been a dare at the academy after too much moon punch. She hadn’t been kissed since. But Jasper hardly needed to know that).

With a husky laugh, Jasper lifted her hand to Peridot’s cheek, all heated and smooth as sun-warmed beach pebbles. Her thumb was gentle when it slurred over Peridot’s damp lower lip, but her ravaging gaze promised the opposite. Peridot thought of Jasper’s stamina and trashy dress sense, and her long list of conquests (on and off the battlefield); her offhand remarks, her derision of underwear, and her skilful kisses which had melted Peridot’s leaden limbs into goo. She thought of Jasper’s full figure and powerful arms and shoulders, and the desperate glint in her eye as she’d promised to fuck Peridot after a year of abstinence; and Peridot gave a full-bodied shudder as her flesh burned beneath Jasper’s touch and her groin throbbed beseechingly.

“I’ll teach you how it’s done,” Jasper purred, “We have all night, remember? But first, I’m going to fuck you so good, you might just cry.”

“I know how to kiss,” Peridot repeated- because that seemed to be the only words she could form as a susurrate buzzing settled between her ears and over her eyes like static. She closed her eyes, chewing the inside of her cheek, and hoped that she would be more composed when she opened them again.

“Oh, so you left your cave every now and again to go hunting like the rest of us?” Jasper said, “Come here. Touch me.”  
And Peridot tumbled into her arms without hesitation, her greedy hands palming and pinching and feeling and groping and fondling as much plush, yielding flesh as she could reach, feverish with overeager lust and a craving for something she had never known. Jasper’s shoulders were knotted with muscle, burnished and hot like freshly cast copper; her collarbone a ridgeway across her chest, her biceps thicker then Peridot’s body. She held her position as Peridot’s fingers looked their fill, with all the confidence of one who knew she possessed no physical flaws for any inspection to pinpoint. Across perky lips still shiny and damp, over a strong chin and jawline, feeling down the column of Jasper’s throat as molten eyes seared into her; and then Peridot hesitated just above the heavy fall of massive breasts, her previous confidence suddenly simmering away as she realised she had no idea what she was doing. No amount of furtive pornography could have prepared her for Jasper’s physical perfection, and Peridot abruptly felt small and plain by comparison. 

Jasper’s eyes were laughing- but her lips were barely crooked. The enigmatic, coquettish smile reminded Peridot of another morp she had seen, of a mysterious human woman who was neither as beautiful as- or naked and busty as- the gem bent before her on hands and knees.

“If you can’t even touch a tit, Peri, we’re not going to get very far tonight,” Jasper quipped; but gently, as though she was trying not to spook Peridot. 

“I’m savouring the experience,” Peridot said loftily. Her hands were shaking, but Jasper didn’t need to know that. 

“We can go at your pace,” Jasper offered. She was being so understanding (atypically understanding, really) that Peridot found herself slumping, rubbing her right arm with her left hand as she zoned in on an ovular knot in the floorboards between her feet. Jasper was the naked one, but Peridot felt as laid bare and exposed as if she was the one who was stripped and kneeling and wet, obediently offering her body for the nervous perusal of an unfamiliar gem. The fight went out of her.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” she admitted in a small voice, “I thought I did, but…”

She petered off with a shrug. She knew she had lost at something, even if she wasn’t sure of what that something was. It wasn’t a feeling she relished. How had she ever thought she could keep up with a gem who had loved Diamonds? Peridot couldn’t even touch her without clamming up. It was abjectly, utterly pathetic.

“Well, yeah,” Jasper said, “Did you think you could watch a few gangbang pornos and that’s all the tuition you’d need when you finally got to fuck someone?”

Peridot’s silence was a statement in and of itself.

“Look, nobody knows what they’re doing the first time around,” Jasper said, “It doesn’t matter how much you think you know. You can’t really know all of the tricks without experience. That’s how you learn how to do it all.”

“Even you?” Peridot asked hopefully.

“Even me,” Jasper said grimly. She sounded ashamed but dogged, as though she was revealing a ruinous secret. Then again, the admission that she hadn’t popped out of the ground with her motor running at full tilt and her thighs clamped around the hips of some burly quartz probably was something she would find shame in.

“My first time, I had no clue what I was doing,” Jasper continued, “I just let Pink be in charge. And I came the second she slipped me the first finger. Ruined her pretty gown with the mess I made. But she was…patient.”

“You loved her,” Peridot said. Jasper nodded, sucking on her teeth with a gaze like shattered glass.

“Anyway, she…died,” Jasper said, her nonchalance painfully false, “And for a while, I…didn’t touch anyone else. I was a mess. I hated myself for not saving her, but I was…I was lonely, you know? And all the gems liked me. I didn’t love any of them, obviously…they weren’t Pink. But it was…it felt like enough. So I’d just…fuck. All the time. I’d just pick any gem who was seven feet or over, and attractive, and…Anyway, the reason you don’t know what you’re doing is because you’ve never done this before. And I know positions which would make a pretzel envious because I’m a slut. Learning is about experience. See?”

“When we’re done here, you need to see a professional,” Peridot said, “I think you have unresolved issues relating to losses you experienced early in life.”

“Don’t psychobabble at me,” Jasper frowned, “I’m trying to be nice here.”

“I appreciate it,” Peridot nodded- and that was true enough, “But why did you think it was a good idea to start talking about your dead lover and your sexual contortions with half of Homeworld’s upper echelons while you’re trying to have sex with me?”

“I don’t know!” Jasper said with a shifty grimace, “I just started talking and it all came out!”

“Sure, Blanche,” Peridot said, and rolled her eyes, “Why don’t you guide me and I’ll just do what you say? We might actually get to do something before the Earth’s next precession.”

“What’s a blanche?” Jasper asked, “Is that another Earth word for a slut?”

“Yes,” Peridot nodded seriously, “Are you going to take charge or just kneel there all night?”

In the first few moments after she had handed herself over for Jasper’s use, she wondered if she had drastically overestimated her capacity to handle whatever dubious pleasures Jasper might inflict on her. Jasper had her pinned to the floor in an instant, flat on her back with a thousand pounds of muscle and curves looming over her like a hunting dog about to rip out her throat. Peridot shivered, but not out of fright. Jasper’s face was all in shadow, but her glowing eyes and the white slash of her grin shone fiercely.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she said, “Safe word is “robonoid”. If you want to tap out, just screech it in that annoying voice of yours, and I’ll get off your dick.”

“Can’t I just say “fuck you, Jasper”?” Peridot suggested, only half-joking.

“Peridot, most of the people I’ve ever fucked have said “fuck you, Jasper” in the middle of it at some point,” Jasper revealed unnecessarily, “So no, that wouldn’t work. Now lie back and let me give you a few stories to annoy Lapis with later.”

Peridot sincerely wanted to combat Jasper’s smart remarks with some of her own, but she found it impossible to so much as think of one when Jasper swooped down on her and bit her right below the ear. By accident or design, she seemed to have zeroed in on the one spot on Peridot’s neck which was hooked up directly to her aching groin. Peridot arched into it with an open-mouthed whimper, slapping her palms against the floor as though to tap out. Like a spider bite, it stung, pinching and hot- but her nerves were flooded with liquescent heat; accelerant in her vascular system, burning her from within. Jasper seemed to spill over her, trapping Peridot between the vast columns of her thighs as her abundant breasts enveloped Peridot’s torso, a fox indulging in a shaking rabbit. Even through her uniform and the crumpled organic material of the shirt she had taken to wearing, Peridot could feel all of that rich, soft heat and the gem-hard points of Jasper’s fervent nipples, as big and round as silver dollars. She bucked her hips up, grazing her tender bulge along Jasper’s inner thigh with a fraught whine. The dampness seeping through to her skin wasn’t from her.

“Aww, look at you!” Jasper mocked her right into the shell of her ear, in a voice of dark chocolate and gold leaf; beautiful and indulgent, and perhaps too much for the unseasoned palate, “I’ve barely touched you! Adorable.”

“Nice Jasper was short-lived,” Peridot said in between pants. Jasper sat back, leaving Peridot cold everywhere apart from her aching cock.

“Yeah, it takes a lot of work to maintain,” Jasper said, although Peridot suspected she was joking, “So I only really put the effort in occasionally.”

“You’re a terrible individual, and I’m certain that the only reason anyone engages in congress with you is because you look like that,” Peridot stated baldly.

“Congress?” Jasper said, unconcerned, “This is sex, Peri, not government.”

“I can’t even tell if you’re pretending to be stupid,” Peridot glowered, wriggling in the lock of Jasper’s thighs as those pitiless eyes observed her. Peridot was a moth pinioned between fingertips; suppliant but defiant all at once, as she furtively rubbed up against Jasper in wordless entreaty. With a mean smirk, Jasper lifted herself just out of reach as Peridot squirmed ineffectually in the steel clamp of her thighs. All stimulation had ceased, and Peridot moaned.

“Let me know if you figure it out,” Jasper said, tickling her under the chin. The taunting was blatant, but Peridot took the bait anyway. 

“You drive me crazy!” she shrilled, clenching her trapped fists by her sides, “You’re infuriating!”

Jasper swooped down on her as quick as a heron, all smirking lips and the pillowy breasts and- sweet gems- dripping, humid heat, so supple-soft and dizzying as a kiss. Peridot’s head spun as it soaked into her groin, sticky and clinging like syrup- and all of the puff went out her. 

“Wait till you’re actually inside me,” Jasper breathed, “Then you’ll know crazy.”

“I want to touch you,” Peridot begged, “Please! Please…please just…let me. I need to!”

Her hands twisted at the wrist, and her fingers scrabbled and wriggled, pinching into the give of Jasper’s chunky thighs as far as she was able. It wasn’t a malicious act. She just needed to hold onto something.

“I told you to lie back and let me take the lead,” Jasper reminded her, pointing like an imperious school teacher. Peridot imagined her with a switch in hand and glasses on her nose, and bit the inside of her cheek to suffocate a groan before it could escape. 

“Please, I just…I want to touch you!” she said, attempting to sit up. Jasper pushed her back down with the pressure of a single finger against her sternum, and held it there like a spear as she looked down her gem at Peridot.

“If you want out, safeword is “robonoid”, remember?” Jasper said, ignoring her with a droll, affected boredom.

“Yes, yes,” Peridot nodded quickly, “I know! Just…please, Jasper…please, let me touch you! Before I met you, I hadn’t even talked to a quartz before. I’ve only ever seen your castemates naked on film. I’m a peridot! Peridots don’t talk to quartzes, let alone fuck them! Oh, if Facet XGH Cut 4L4 could see me now!”

“You’d probably retreat into your gem out of sheer embarrassment,” Jasper concluded when Peridot broke off with a giggle.

“Ah, yes,” Peridot agreed with a wince, “That is…likely. But all of those quartzes I saw on those movies? They were nothing- nothing!- compared to you. Jasper, you’re…you’re exceptional. You’re remarkable, a-and stunning, and there is no quartz- no other gem- who can equal you physical perfection. In all my years as a kindergarten technician, as a researcher, cataloguer, and archivist, and as a connoisseur of erotic cinematography-”

“Just say “porn”, you pebble,” Jasper butted in, but her open, oddly mild expression encouraged Peridot to forge on.

“In all the years I have been working with quartz physiology and kindergarten technology,” she continued loudly, her excitement mounting, “I have never once encountered your equal. You’re without parallel! Jasper, you are objectively perfect! And that is why I may actually retreat into my gem solely out of frustration if you continue to torment me like this.”

By the time her tirade was concluded, her chest was heaving, and all of her ruminations over Jasper’s body had coiled around her middle tighter than ever, like a garrotte choking the sense out of her. She was still fully clothed and held concrete-fast, pinned down by Jasper’s awesome form and the hot, leaden weight of her starburst gaze. Everything about Jasper was hot- her hands like desert glass, warmed in blazing heat; the sultry pout of her lips and her hot mouth; her eyes and skin and hair, and the tantalising inferno between her thighs, as scorching and molten as the sandstone which had given her life all those millennia ago, dripping into Peridot’s skin like caramel. She wouldn’t have been surprised if Jasper’s mere touch had scalded her. 

But it was Jasper’s face she was looking into now, unblinking and hopeful as her visor steamed up and Jasper’s unfathomable eyes continued to press into her with a nameless something.

“Peridot,” she said breathily, “You’re practically a poet.”

“I, uh…th-thank you?” Peridot said.

“You can touch me the next time around,” Jasper said, oddly serious and flushing high on her cheeks in a dark red spray, “But for the first time around, I’m going to suck your dick and fuck you dry. Then I’ll let you touch me. How about it? You can touch me wherever you want. My tits, my arms, my pussy, my ass…wherever. I’m not shy. And then I’ll fuck you again. And again. And again. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t move. Until you dissipate your form, and you don’t even mind because this pussy was worth it.”

She reached between her thighs, breathing savagely through her teeth, and spread her swollen, glistening cunt before Peridot’s ravenous eyes; a rain-drenched flower dripping honeyed nectar.

“Sweet supernova remnant!” Peridot rasped. Distantly, she heard Jasper scoff and call her a “fucking nerd”, but the white noise in her ears deadened the sound, as though Jasper was speaking above water while Peridot floundered and drowned. Peridot’s vision went muzzy around the edges. Her singular attention was ensnared by plump mango-golden lips, plushly indenting beneath Jasper’s fingers, and the perfect berry-red wings of her inner labia. Jasper’s cunt simmered in juices, hot and mouth-watering and pungent even at this scant distance between them. Peridot swallowed heavily, gooseflesh prickling her spine. Tentatively, she pushed up, knocking her cock against Jasper’s fingertips where slick clung on like raindrops on the eaves of a house. 

A snarl, Jasper was on her, with all the savagery of the beast she had once been. She was careful not to crush Peridot, but she was heavy even like this; a luxurious smothering pressure, like a thousand pounds of perfumed taffeta and feather down. Her hair drifted over Peridot’s nose and neck, a light, whimsical tickle at odds with the bare and brimming covetousness with which Jasper was treating her neck. Dull nipping teeth, and a mouth like hot cream, and the velvet rasp of a sinuous tongue; and Peridot was writhing like a flag in a gale, twisting Jasper’s hair around her fingers to keep herself anchored. 

“Jasper…,” she managed to say on the edge of a moan, hot in the face and between the legs. She would have frowned at Jasper’s chuckle if she had been capable of that. 

Jasper’s hands were no less active or talented than her mouth, and she seemed to have at least four of them. They were everywhere all at once, skirting along the edges of Peridot’s hemlines and her self-control. Jasper forewent skin contact to tease her through her clinging uniform, beneath her human-made organic appearance modifier- but surprisingly, Peridot was grateful that she wasn’t being subjected to a full assault. The mouth at her throat, mottling it in blue smudges like chalk pastel fingerprints, was painfully pleasurable. The mere thought of Jasper’s bare flesh against hers- of a strong palm around her cock, or the expert silken warmth of her mouth, or of fingers plucking at her nipples- had Peridot’s groin aching piteously. She would spill at the first nude touch, and Jasper would never let her forget it.

Jasper started out with exploratory caresses, seemingly aimless at first until Peridot realised that the end goal was charting her sweet spots like a diopside would build a star chart. Each sparkling touch definitely felt like a star bursting to life, etching the local barred spiral galaxy in brilliant, dizzying white across her body. The humans named them after divinities and myths; and, as those hands found fire along the base of Peridot’s belly, she thought she could understand why. Stars spanned Peridot’s nape, ringed her nipples, and steepled her collarbone and shoulders. She felt Orion’s Belt across her waist, and Serpens down her spine, and the bright limbs of Virgo stippled her thighs. Arcturus burned against her tongue as Jasper sucked it into her mouth, overwhelming Peridot’s whimpers between her lips. She didn’t seem to mind the weak, kittenish way Peridot batted at and scrabbled against her shoulders and collarbones, toes curling in her socks.

“Gems, Peri, you haven’t even done a little necking in utility closets, have you?” Jasper said, pausing in the act of sucking a lurid, smarting bruise into Peridot’s neck as she thumbed perky nipples through fabric, “Can’t even swim, and you threw yourself in at the deep end.”

She may have acknowledged Peridot’s inexperience, but she made no concessions for it. There was nothing merciful about her; nothing of the soft colours and lithe figures, restrained in posture and pose, in Lapis’ Water Houses. They were too abstemious and controlled. Even in passion, the figures were muted by decorum. Jasper could never be accused of such a thing. She was not a Water House morp, then, but something else. The resplendent prostitute of the human Manet’s “Olympia”, smug and shameless as she confronted the viewer head-on; or figurines of war and fertility deities considered old by even gem standards, almost inscrutable to the modern observer but in possession of broad hips and weighty breasts, and an ageless, stone-hard power.

“Ha, you’re ready to blow already!” Jasper crowed, sitting back on her haunches. Her finger dawdled down Peridot’s throat, over the hollow of her throat, and down her sternum to the neckline of her uniform, pausing there to tap tauntingly against the star. Peridot panted like a dog, then whimpered like one as Jasper snagged a nail in her “teeshirt”. It was not accidental; Jasper lingered there, almost pensive but for the devilry in her eyes, then pushed clean through like a darning needle to get at the star beneath. That, too, became a casualty of her ardour. Jasper pierced into the centre of it until her nail scritched against bare skin- and then she ripped two layers of material open, from breast to groin, as easily as if Peridot wore nothing more than tissue paper and tin foil.

“Oh my,” Jasper smiled with plastic indignity, “No underwear? You slut.”

“Oh, don’t start that!” Peridot warned, itching to cover up but restrained between Jasper’s thighs, “Your uniform- if you can even call it that- shows everything! From nipples to pleasure centre!”

“Pleasure cen- Sorry, what?” Jasper choked, “Aww Peridot. You’re cute, but your dirty talk sucks.”

Jasper had a peculiar talent of making even compliments sound like insults. Peridot was still trying to figure out if “cute” was supposed to be the former or the latter when Jasper’s hands settled on her chest, and her thumbs whirled over straining nipples with a firm pressure which snagged at Peridot’s cock with a syrupy heat. Her breath left her in a beleaguered cry, answered by Jasper’s smug laughter. Peridot canted her hips up fruitlessly, striving against the squeeze of Jasper’s thighs to reach that swollen, red place at their apex, brimming with juices like ripe fruit. Jasper considered her for a moment, watching her wriggle desperately with all the cruelty and dominance of Circe offering the cup to Ulysses. It was Lapis’ favourite Water House morp, but Peridot had become familiar enough with human culture to know that Lapis may have been the water witch, but only Jasper had the presence of a sorcerer goddess.

“Please!” she begged, a firefly in a glass jar. Her heels drummed ineffectually against the floorboards, but her hips were stuck fast.

“Peri, Peri, Peri,” Jasper admonished, shaking her head with faux disappointment, “I told you you’re not allowed to touch me yet. We have a schedule to stick to. I know how much you love those kinds of things- plans and stuff. You can touch me next time! Isn’t that nice of me?”

She plucked Peridot’s nipples, rolling them sedately between her forefingers and thumbs, and Peridot gibbered something which was supposed to be encouragement.

“I said,” Jasper repeated, lowering herself fractionally to overhang Peridot’s face with her own, “Isn’t that nice of me?”

“Yes, y-you’re a…real humanitarian,” Peridot gasped waspishly. Hair tickled her face in tendrils of warm frost, but Peridot couldn’t see past her screwed up eyelids. Her nose was full of the smell of Jasper’s breath, hot and bittersweet as the coffee Greg drank when Pearl wasn’t around to complain about it; and the October spice of her flesh, almost overpowered by the urgent, musky scent of her wet and wanting cunt. Peridot could feel Jasper’s nipples against her chest, and the sheer bulk of her breasts, and the power in those slick thighs as they effortlessly held Peridot in place. She vaulted her hips upwards, and nearly sobbed as Jasper relented just enough to let her catch her torrid bulge against all of sopping, searing softness before drawing out of reach once more. When Peridot opened her eyes with a howl and glimpsed the darkened blotch against her groin, still joined to Jasper’s folds with tendrils of sticky slick, her belly lurched with a fresh surge of want.

“No touching,” Jasper reminded her with a mean smile, those amber tiger-eyes arced in amusement. 

“Jasper, please!” Peridot mumbled for the umpteenth time, curls of hair glued to her forehead with sweat. Her smudged visor gave everything a glaring, misty quality in the gas light, like a dream or a nightmare. Jasper was infinitely more beautiful than the twisted demon crouching on the human’s chest in the human Fuseli’s morp, but she was no less harsh.

“Hmm…,” Jasper hummed into the juncture of Peridot’s neck and shoulder, “I like it when you beg. Do it again.”

She bit down on the tendon, a sharp pinch which failed to break the skin but raked down Peridot’s arms like fingernails, rousing a trail of goosebumps in its wake. Her scalp tingled with static, and she actually felt her cock twinge, blurting out a stream of pre-cum as Jasper lathed the stinging bite mark with the flat of her tongue and fondled Peridot’s breasts.

“Please!” Peridot gasped, “Please, Jasper, I’ll do anything! Just…please, I need it! I need to-!”

She subsided with a hiss, dropping her head to one side like a limp doll to allow Jasper to suck a lurid bruise onto her neck. Another one to add to the collection.

“You need to…what?” Jasper paused to nibble her earlobe. “You need to…fuck me? Leave? Sleep? I’m not a mind-reader. Remember, Garnet says that honest and open communication-.”

“Blow me, or fuck off!” Peridot barked rudely. The moment the words had burst out, she was sure it had been an ill-conceived and excessively misjudged move to demand that Jasper do anything for her. Jasper was a capricious and prideful gem, in spite of her mountain of insecurities, and she would undoubtedly take issue with a gem of Peridot’s stock bossing her around. Peridot steeled herself for another round of sadism and power play, disguised as gentle teasing and a lesson in manners, as Jasper considered her from a distance of inches. A vicious grin was playing around those full lips. Peridot watched with trepidation, her chest heaving, and Jasper trapped her lower lip in the perfect white line of her teeth. It smarted, but Peridot’s whimper was not one of complaint.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” she said pleasantly, and dropped herself onto the ridge of Peridot’s clothed cock. Peridot howled.

It was not Jasper’s full and considerable weight, of course; that would leave Peridot screaming for a reason entirely unrelated to pleasure. Jasper was like fire made solid; heavy and burning-hot, and dense and searing as the heart of a star, scorching against Peridot even through fabric. Peridot tossed her head from side to side, digging her little nails into Jasper’s thighs as she rocked frantically against that inferno, slippery and molten as hot sugar. 

“I told you not to touch me,” Jasper reminded her mildly. Peridot would have been offended by Jasper’s blasé response to the glassy slide of her cunt against the turgid outline of Peridot’s cock if Jasper hadn’t been so obviously, overwhelmingly soaked. And then Jasper rolled back against her, a viscous, burning friction which spread her plump lips around Peridot’s bulge, flashing her clit in all of its brassy, crimson flush. With every gyration of Jasper’s hips, it caught on the outline of the cock she straddled. Shockwaves jolted through Peridot’s groin and up to her navel with every cursory but firm brush, leaving her babbling slurred praise and twitching her feet against the underside of Jasper’s buttocks. Even when her head fell back with a bony thud, she hardly noticed the pain. 

“You’re touching me,” Jasper chided, flicking Peridot’s grasping fingers away from her calves. Peridot whined but did as she was asked, biting her lip until the flesh cleaved as she scrunched her hands into fists. She was sweating like a glass of water left out in the sun. It pasted the shreds of her uniform to her, all musty and damp; misting her upper lip, her chest, her cleavage, her sweaty palms, her belly- and her hips and thighs, beneath the iron furnace of Jasper’s bulk. But all else was arid compared to the saturated material at her groin where Jasper worked her cunt against her. Peridot’s head swam, swaying like the flight deck of a crashing ship.

“Does that feel good?” Jasper asked with a nasty laugh. Apart from the humidity between her thighs and the dusting of red across her cheeks, she was virtually unaffected.

“No, it…feels dreadful,” Peridot panted sourly, “You…You should…st-top immediately.”

She had intended it to be taken as the clear and obvious sarcasm it was. So she was horror-struck when Jasper came to a sudden halt on top of her, regarding her with a twist of wry amusement across her lips; and drew herself up into a crouch, then full height, to look down at Peridot with a toss of her magnificent hair. Peridot squinted at her, gasping like she had been choked and still bracketed in the span of her legs. The gas lamp was behind Jasper. It cast her face in shadow but sent her hair aglow and shimmered around her silhouette.

“Do you remember what I said I was going to do to you?” Jasper asked, falling to one knee. The floor shuddered, and so did Peridot. She watched a tendril of slick slip from Jasper’s cunt, beading on her clit for a few seconds before it dripped onto Peridot’s thigh. A finger on her chin tilted her head up, and she followed unthinkingly, to meet Jasper’s gaze down the valley of her breasts.

“I said: do you remember what I said I was going to do to you?” Jasper asked again. Peridot swallowed, parched though she was. Her eyes flicked down to those vivid folds again for a brief span, just in time to watch another droplet fall.

“Whoops,” Jasper said insincerely, tilting her head like a curious cat as she surveyed the mess she had made of Peridot’s uniform; torn from neck to groin, sweaty and sticky, and soaked and spotted with pussy juice. Peridot’s teeshirt hung open, dangling off her shoulders and glued to her back. She had liked that appearance modifier. She was sure she would be outraged by Jasper’s mistreatment of her property if she wasn’t so distracted by pretty red lips and thighs like sarsens, glittering with slick like granite in the sun. 

Another trickle snuck out of Jasper’s voracious cunt, poised precariously above Peridot’s cock as it strained against her uniform. This time, Jasper didn’t let it fall. She swiped her finger up the seam of her lips, gathering it up on the tip and watching it trickle towards her palm and the creases between her fingers. Peridot clenched her eyes shut, jerking her hips up into nothing.

“Not going to answer?” Jasper said, “Well, in that case…” 

She spoke with foreboding- but then her musk caressed Peridot’s nose and wetness dabbed against her lip, and Peridot, realising this was the opposite of punishment, opened her mouth eagerly as Jasper’s finger coaxed it open. Peridot had never tasted pussy before. As she hungrily lapped at Jasper’s finger, gulping down drool and the hot tang of Jasper’s slick (slick from her pussy, so wet and ready for Peridot to slide into her), Peridot wondered if Jasper tasted differently from other gems, or if the taste was broadly the same across the board. She nuzzled in closer, clenching her thighs against her aching groin as she tongued at the creases in Jasper’s finger and bemoaned her inability to fit the whole thing into her mouth.

“Gems don’t need to breathe, but you can still gag,” Jasper warned her, watching Peridot with eyes like embers, “You’ll need to practice if you want to deep throat anything. I’ll show you how it’s done.”

Peridot garbled around her finger, a pathetic whimpering noise which was almost entirely muffled by the intrusion. Her chin was damp with dribble, and her limbs felt weak and wound up all at once. She nearly sobbed when Jasper’s warmth lifted away from her, leaving her bereft and chilled and blinking in the sudden glare of the gas lamp now that Jasper wasn’t blocking its path. 

“Say “Jasper’s an amazing fuck and I was wrong to doubt her”,” Jasper ordered. Peridot spun her head to the side where Jasper stood above her, hands on hips with an imperious arrogance on her expectant face which led Peridot to toy with the idea of biting her foot. 

“Well, you’re a fuck of some description,” Peridot puffed, cupping her groin to relieve some of the ache. Jasper raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed.

“Say “Jasper’s an amazing fuck and I was wrong to doubt her” or I’ll leave you high and dry,” she said, “Well, maybe not dry…”

“Stop…smirking,” Peridot glowered, grinding into her palm with a frantic urgency, “F-Fine. Jasper, you’re an exceptionally well-versed and gifted lover, and I was wrong to doubt you. Now please…do something!”

Vague instructions aside, Jasper had already proven herself more than capable of ruining Peridot with very little effort. Peridot expected this pattern of behaviour to continue. She didn’t expect Jasper to gather her hair up and start knotting it on the top of her head in a huge white plume. Another plea poised to break free of Peridot’s lips, but it stayed its progress when Jasper turned on her heel like the soldier she was (and wasn’t that a fantasy for another time) and strutted to Peridot’s feet. Sweet gems, she was as stunning from the back as from the front; her massive shoulders vertically equidistant with her hips, and a thick behind as round and orange as a peach. A pair of symmetrical stripes cupped her beneath the cheeks like a lover’s hands, enhancing their pert outline and leaving Peridot with a wild urge to sink her teeth into that ass, to blotch it with dark bruises Jasper would remember every time she sat down. As Jasper turned her head to look over her shoulder at Peridot, her plum-lipped, long-lashed profile full of wicked promise, Peridot had the strangest feeling that Jasper knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Do you remember what I said I was going to do to you yet?” Jasper asked, falling to her hands and knees again. She was braced on her palms above Peridot’s legs, her ponytail falling over her shoulder to blanket one green-clad thigh.

“N-No,” Peridot said, “I’m going to be honest with you, Jasper…I’m…having difficulty thinking at all right now.”

“Hmm,” Jasper said; and then, without anything so much as resembling a merciful warning, she tipped forwards onto her elbows, resting her chin on one hand while the nails on the other one drummed against the floorboards as Jasper regarded Peridot with a languid, facetious consideration. She was still on her knees, pitching her hips into the air away from Peridot- but, while Peridot mourned her inability to enjoy the view from behind (a view of a plentiful ass, parted by Jasper’s position, and the rude red flash of her wet cunt beneath her), the view from the front was equally enticing. Jasper’s breasts were pushed up, squeezed against Peridot’s calves in all of their tempting mallow-softness. Peridot didn’t need to breathe, but she still held her breath as Jasper lowered her head to trace her gem over Peridot’s needy cock. 

“Am I jogging your memory?” she purred, heat wafting over Peridot’s groin like a desert breeze. 

“I might need a little more help remembering!” Peridot said hastily. Naturally, that was a lie. She had already recalled Jasper’s salacious plans to fellate and fuck her until she was a trembling, immobile wreck, and she was using any excuse to encourage Jasper to pursue them to fruition. 

Jasper cocked an eyebrow knowingly, and pursed against the weeping crown of Peridot’s dick, dragging her lower lip over it to expose the damp gleam of her inner mouth. Peridot lifted her head to get a better view, caring little that she would probably end up with a crick in her neck, as long as Jasper kept staring her dead in the eye while mouthing her through her pants. 

“Remembering yet?” Jasper asked, “If you tell me, I might be persuaded to give it to you.”

“You said you were going to blow me and fuck me so pleasepleasepleasedoit!” Peridot babbled in a rush, raising her hips to push urgently at Jasper’s petal-soft lips, “Jasper, I need it, please! I’ll do anything you want!”

“Alright already,” Jasper rolled her eyes, “Have a little dignity, fuck’s sake.”

“I haven’t had any dignity since I tried to flush myself down Steven’s toilet,” Peridot said, “I don’t care if you think I’m desperate, because I am- desperate, that is. Just…please, do it.”

She pre-empted any response by struggling to get out of the scraggly remains of her uniform with nervous, nerveless fingers. Either Jasper would finally show her some clemency, or Peridot would abandon whatever pride she had left to jerk herself off there and then. Regardless of the method, the end result was a dire necessity. She yanked her arms out of her teeshirt and shoulder straps, rolling the clammy remnants down to waist with inevitable urgency as she tried to get out of her pants and finally get some bare friction on her swollen length. It was a struggle; the dampness of her uniform lent it resistance, leaving her fighting against it as it clung stubbornly to her hips. She thought she would never be free- until Jasper finally proved that she possessed genuine compassion of some description, and ripped the last of Peridot’s uniform to tatters between her fingers and drew it down Peridot’s legs. Peridot’s cock sprung free and flopped against her belly, thick and blushing with need.

“Not so short everywhere,” Jasper commented.

“Please!” Peridot urged, taking herself in hand. The message was clear: if you won’t, I will. Jasper took the bait, relenting with a final smirk and moving back in to flick Peridot’s hand aside and envelop her cock in a sure, hot grip which had Peridot jack-knifing up into her touch. She stroked Peridot almost speculatively, fluttering her fingers along the length and rubbing her thumb into the groove below the head with a nerve-shattering pressure; and Peridot’s vision went as white as a blizzard for a second as she cried out, toes curling so violently that she felt her feet cramp.

“Please tell me you’ve masturbated,” Jasper said, pausing with a frown, “Because I was joking about you lasting a minute, but if you never whack off-.”

“No, I watch the porn for the storylines!” Peridot gasped with her hand over her eyes, “Of course I masturbate!”

“To be fair, quartz gangbang porn probably has better storylines than that Camp Pining Hearts shit you watch,” Jasper quipped. But before Peridot could offer an insulted rebuttal, Jasper lowered her head and glided her tongue over the crown of Peridot’s dribbling dick, and Peridot’s favourite television show suddenly seemed pointless in comparison to that hot, slithering pressure and the puff of Jasper’s breath against her sensitive glans. She bit her fist and slammed her head back against the floor; and then she was surrounded by molten honey and sizzling, wet velvet, and her eyes rolled behind her screwed-up lids as she blindly drove upwards with a muffled, wavering cry. 

There wasn’t a morp in existence which could compare to this. Peridot was fleetingly disappointed that she would never be able to capture this sensation in a tangible form. She had lately begun to realise that she’d always been a morpist of some description, even before she knew what that was. Her former mediums had been geometric and spherical; shiny, cold, intricate. And then she’d worked with living specimens of fusion experiments, garish cubist nightmares, twisted in misery, which retrospectively (guiltily) made her think of Guernica and Munch. Her current morp was experimental, without a particular style or subject matter- to reflect her changing perceptions of the universe around her, fed as it was by her constant pursuit of knowledge. Connie called it “installation art”, but Peridot preferred not to be bound by such rigid terms. 

None of it was good enough to encapsulate this. None of it could ever come close. She could paint or sculpt or twist copper wire into fertile shapes before setting it ablaze, but it would never be enough to adequately communicate the immensity and intensity of Jasper’s mouth around her, and the way those eyes seemed to burn with a feral fire when Peridot lifted her head to look down. 

Jasper sucked her dick like she was genuinely enjoying it; mumbling thickly around the shaft, her tongue rubbing and skimming the underside, gliding her pretty lips up and down as Peridot jabbered praise and encouragement and gibberish, sparks flaring beneath her navel with every sweet wet pull. She would have been kicking out and squirming like a snake if Jasper hadn’t been weighing her legs down; so instead, she arched upwards into the maddening embrace of Jasper’s mouth, rocking with a frenetic rhythm which bespoke her inexperience. 

Jasper was still leaning on her elbows, her lower arms flat against the floorboards on either side of straining hips as she turned Peridot into a wreck with her lips alone. A few more gentle, barely-there scrapes of Jasper’s teeth as her throat rippled with each swallow, and Peridot unthinkingly grabbed Jasper’s hands. It wasn’t a move she would have tried in any other situation, yet the soft suction against her crown on each outward draw, and the especial attention Jasper paid it with her tongue as pre-cum streamed from within had left Peridot with very little pride and no inhibitions. She was fairly certain she would have to be peeled off the floor when they were finished- and that was fine, as long as this didn’t stop. Jasper chuckled and allowed her to cling on, but Peridot was too busy twitching into the vibrations with a series of hitched gasps to be grateful that she was being humoured.

“Jasper Jasper JasperJasperJasper-!” she chanted as she wound up like clockwork and readied herself to come into Jasper’s talented throat.

Then the heat withdrew and Peridot was left cold and barren, twitching on the precipice of orgasm with a sob.

“No!” she gasped, drawn out and shrill as the gaslight stung her closed eyelids, “Jasper, please! Please! D-Don’t...! I-I c-can’t-!”

“Calm down,” Jasper said, “Stay where you are.”

Peridot could do little else. She thought she might shatter if she tried to move now, breaking apart along the lines of stress fractures she was sure must spiderweb across her gem by now. Her neurological functions were impaired, consumed by a pulsating, thrumming, thundering beat as she lay there on the floor, shivering and bedraggled. Her own furtive fumbling compared to Jasper’s expert touch as closely as the Earth’s star compared to a hypergiant. Her own touch coaxed her into explosion, but Jasper’s turned her supernova- and now that she’d felt the difference, she didn’t want to be left alone to rush her way to an unsatisfactory orgasm.

“Jasper!” she griped again. When no answer was forthcoming, she reminded herself that beggars couldn’t be choosers, decided that she wasn’t going to let Jasper have the last laugh, and- reluctantly, resentfully, grimly- released Jasper’s hands to finish the job herself. Her torrid length was wet from Jasper’s mouth when she grasped it, hot and hard in her hand, and her nipples were bee-stung with the residue of earlier stimulation. She pinched them anyway, face screwed up in concentration as she tried to transpose her memories of Jasper’s lips and tongue and fingers over the present.

“You tasted of me,” Jasper said suddenly, “When I was sucking you off. I could taste myself on you. You like how I taste, right?”

Peridot bobbed her head, jerking into her fist. Jasper tasted strong and musky, and it was the thought of sampling it at the source- of parting Jasper’s abundant pussy lips with both hands, of watching her clit twitch as she dripped down her cleft before Peridot licked up the trail and shoved her face in there with greedy abandon- which impelled Peridot to stroke herself faster.

“Here, have another taste,” Jasper said, tapping Peridot’s chin with a slippery finger. Peridot’s jaw dropped open obediently, but she licked at her chin before admitting Jasper, doing her best to lap up the dregs smeared beneath her lower lip.

“Huh, you do like that,” Jasper said. Her words were languid and curious, but her tone was vibrantly warm. Peridot nodded again, sliding her hand up and away from her nipple to grasp Jasper’s wrist in a token effort to keep her there as Peridot sucked hungrily at her finger long after all the slick had gone. 

“Hmm…,” she heard Jasper say, “I never took you for a pervy little sub. I guess it was kind of obvious, in hindsight. Maybe one day, I could ride your face…if you’re tough enough. I wouldn’t want to crush you to dust under my ass.”

With a white-hot thrill at the idea of Jasper’s perfect cunt on her face, Peridot tried to defend the strength of her skull. But her mouth was too stuffed to allow her to vocalise anything more substantial than a stifled “mmf”.

“Well, if you’re that desperate for it, there are ways around that,” Jasper continued with a brisk laugh, “I’ll just collar you, lie back, and drag you between my legs to eat me out. How’s that sound?”

Like paradise, Peridot wanted to say, Like the culmination of every sexual fantasy I’ve ever had up until this point. But she couldn’t speak. She settled for nuzzling in closer, flickering her tongue over Jasper’s fingertip and replacing it with the swollen nub of Jasper’s clit in her mind’s eye.

“Here, open up,” Jasper ordered, “Now, or you won’t be getting anything else off me tonight.”

The threat was serious enough that Peridot bowed under the pressure immediately. Jasper’s retreat left a strand of saliva on Peridot’s cheek, but before Peridot could wipe it away with her free hand, her open, panting mouth was stuffed full again, and a new wave of slick burst across her tongue.

“If you need me to stop, bite down,” Jasper told her, pressing her finger into Peridot’s tongue until she gagged, “Is that good for you?”

“Mmf!” Peridot said. She could see nothing apart from the inside of her eyelids, and the shifting patterns of light and shadow through their slender screens; could taste and smell nothing apart from Jasper’s pussy. Her cock twitched in her fist, drooling.

“I think I can make it better,” Jasper simpered, sweetly poisonous, “If you move your hand. You’ll like this part. I promise you that.”

For all her faults, Jasper was a gem of her word. It was this objective fact, combined with the gem-shattering pleasure she had proven herself capable of granting with minimal effort, which convinced Peridot to follow her instructions without question. Even when the light was blotted out above her, she didn’t open her eyes, convinced that she would last all of five seconds if she tried to weather a dual assault of visual and tactile stimulus. Perhaps she should have. Maybe she would have been less startled by the sudden sensation of silken, sizzling heat, swallowing her cock in its fluid embrace all the way to the hilt in one long, slow slide. Her howl drowned out Jasper’s gleeful laugh, but Peridot felt it all the same; all the way down to her toes, as Jasper rippled around her with a tight, gut-wrenching insistence which left Peridot gripping her own hair, teeth bared in an ecstatic grimace and thighs straining against Jasper’s hold but irrevocably pinned by her weight.

“I could have warned you, but I thought it would be more fun it you weren’t expecting it yet,” Jasper said. She yanked her fingers free of Peridot’s teeth, and Peridot gasped into the humid air.

“FFFFuck you,” Peridot moaned piteously.

“See? I told you that would have been a terrible safeword,” Jasper reminded her, grinning with her voice.

“Why does anyone put up with you?” Peridot demanded, her teeth and eyes flashing as she lifted her head to hit Jasper with the most peevish glare she could manage. If she had thought about this for a moment, she would have realised that looking at Jasper would be either a terrible mistake, or a fortuitous impulse. And, as Peridot squinted up at Jasper’s curvaceous form- haloed by the gas light with a warm, gingery glow, eyes and gem bright in her face, knees splayed out on either side of Peridot’s hips- Peridot couldn’t decide which perspective she favoured. Once her eyes had adjusted, the sight was incomparable. But she had also been right to predict that it would be much more difficult to keep herself from falling apart if she looked at Jasper on top of her dick, in addition to gritting her teeth through the indescribably perfect sensation of feeling Jasper on top of her dick.

“Remember, if you want to tap out, it’s “robonoid”,” Jasper said, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder, “No wait…on second thoughts…”

She had been cradling her chin between her forefinger and thumb, but as her contemplative expression morphed into something which could only be described as mischievous, she clinched her digit in her teeth, smiling around it with a look which was both a promise and a warning. Peridot’s chest lurched with excitement. A few minutes ago, she had been unable to look- but now, she couldn’t look away, as Jasper sucked that finger into her mouth in a fervid echo of previous salacious acts; tracing it across the swell of her lower lip until it shone…and down towards her chin…over her neck, the pillar of her throat, her clavicle…a wet line drawing a trail towards her breast… 

She cupped it in her huge palm, struggling with her own dimensions as she hefted its weight with a tempting squeeze- a tease which was more for Peridot’s benefit than hers. There was too much for even her hand to contain, and Peridot’s mouth watered at the thought of rolling her tongue around the thick of those nipples; kneading into their give, nibbling and sucking speckled bruises across their fullness, across her chest, and into her cleavage. Nonetheless, Peridot remained unmoving and unblinking. The Jasper, Miss Ultimate Quartz Who Could, sat astride Peridot’s cock, fondling her own breasts for Peridot’s viewing pleasure. It was the stuff of dreams, or completely unrealistic pornography. She would be a fool to disrupt the moment and end it prematurely.

Jasper’s other hand came up, in symmetry with its counterpart, and Peridot gave a full-bodied shudder as Jasper groped her own breasts in tandem, sinking her fingers into their pillowy softness; tipping her head back with a sigh as she drew her digits over the full points of her nipples, pushing them together in an obscene squeeze which lurched an untouched whimper from Peridot’s throat. Jasper stopped there only briefly (and clearly for the sole purpose of riling Peridot up, if her cat-like grin was basis of judgement). Her true target lay further down: her thick-lipped pussy, provocatively pursing around the root of Peridot’s cock as Jasper sat flush against her pelvis. So far, Peridot had done her best to avoid glancing down, certain she would be ruined instantly if she looked. Now, the urge overcame her. She tracked the trajectory of Jasper’s hand as it slid over ribs, abdomen, and pubis, and finally glided over a reddened, eager clit with a slow, smooth pressure and a breathy noise Peridot dearly wanted to hear her make again. 

“Sweet gems!” Peridot said, breathing heavily. Jasper quirked an eyebrow and bit her lip, and parted her thick lips between her thumb and third finger to nudge her first two fingers into her slit, frisking them around as she dripped down her wrist and drenched the tatters of Peridot’s uniform beneath her. When she slid them free, they were visibly sopping; webbed by a frond of slick which broke as she presented them to Peridot, smearing them across her slim lips in a musky sheen. She opened her mouth with an impatient whine, and Jasper thrust in, stretching Peridot’s mouth firm around their unforgiving girth.

“If you need me to stop, just bite down again,” Jasper said, “You look good with your mouth full, Peri. And you can’t be a mouthy little slag heap if you can’t speak, which is a bonus.”

Jasper shifted on her perch negligibly, but it was enough that Peridot’s weak, resentful mumble became a muted cry. If her mouth hadn’t been stretched to its limit by Jasper’s fingers, her jaw would have be hanging lax with rapture, her chin damp and her eyes closed as she fought to push up into that incandescence. Jasper’s thumb pressed into her cheek like a brand, undoubtedly leaving yet another mark Lapis would beg Peridot not to explain tomorrow, but the tender ache seemed like mere background noise in comparison to the profuse heat coating her cock in its juices. She tried to beg Jasper to move, and mangled a pathetic wail instead.

“Alright, I’ve got you,” Jasper said, “You’ve held out pretty well. I’m impressed. Maybe all of that furious jerking you do over pornos has given you more stamina than the average half-pint.”

Even now, she was vigilantly keeping her weight on her knees rather than Peridot’s pelvis. Attractive and gifted she may have been, but even she would have struggled to keep someone’s heat up after giving them a shattered ilium. Peridot blearily acknowledged that it must have been a taxing position to maintain; hard on the knees, hips, thighs, feet, and back. It was fortunate that Jasper’s physical condition was so good, because she showed no signs of strain as she extended her thighs, lifting her hips leisurely to caress Peridot’s cock in a fierce glide. Peridot watched herself emerge, all wet and flushed, with a breathless groan. The feeling was indescribable and unimaginable, a beautiful anguish Peridot would happily suffer for the rest of her ageless life. 

As Jasper came back down, Peridot reared up to meet her, clapping against her with a lurid, sloppy concussion which raised the hairs on the back of Peridot’s neck and tugged at her groin. Jasper’s heated gasp and the startled “oh” she let out gratified Peridot’s pride and her libido, goading her to rock upwards, striving against the floor with her heels and shoulders to grind into Jasper with an audacity she hadn’t even known she possessed. Not in this field, anyway.

Unfortunately, her daring was a double-edged sword. She may have proven that she wasn’t a completely useless novice, but she had also given Jasper a challenge to meet.

“Oh Peridot,” Jasper said, stroking Peridot’s bulging cheek with her thumb, “You shouldn’t play if you’re not prepared to lose.”

It was such a genial touch, completely at odds with the rough twist of her fingers in Peridot’s aching mouth. Peridot leaned into it, closing her eyes. If she concentrated, she could feel the end of Jasper’s ponytail brushing against her ankles, and a crooked nail head digging into her back. She could feel drool cooling along her cheeks and in her hairline where it had slipped free of her stretched lips to tumble down her face. She could feel the smooth skin of Jasper’s thighs, tacky with perspiration and slick, and splintery woodgrain, and the burn of bruises on her throat. Presents from Jasper; something to remember her by.

The lull was but a brief recess. Jasper’s heat was encompassing, even when she was inactive; a silky liquid heat which melted down Peridot’s shaft like hot liquors. When she started moving again, setting a pace which betrayed little regard for her partner’s inexperience, Peridot’s eyes rolled. Jasper fell forward onto her free hand, enclosing Peridot’s head in the shadow of her body as she fucked herself with long, sensuous rolls of her hips, her breasts swaying arrestingly and her eyes at blissful half-mast. Despite Jasper’s reprimands, Peridot couldn’t help but wriggle and bend into it. She was lucky that Jasper didn’t seem inclined to tell her to stop. 

With her mouth still chockfull of thick digits, Peridot couldn’t beg or scream- and it was maddening. The only recourse which remained to her was to whimper and moan, stifled though it was. But she wasn’t about to complain. If this was supposed to be punishment for her audacity, Peridot wasn’t sure she would ever stop provoking Jasper. She could already feel her orgasm boiling up beneath her navel, dragging her towards her brink no matter how hard she tried to resist. It was too soon to come without shame- but, as she tumbled towards her peak, thrashing with each undulating flex of Jasper’s cunt around her, she dizzily reasoned that she had been telling the truth when she’d claimed that didn’t have any dignity to lose. She snapped like a guitar string, yelling around Jasper’s fingers as her vision fuzzed out around the edges, until all she could see through her half-closed eyes were the bright, blurry sparks of Jasper’s eyes and gem far above her. It was an almost violent affair which left her shaking and trembling with sensitivity, her cock softening inside Jasper.

“Don’t worry about having no stamina,” she somehow heard Jasper say, “It’s the…you know, first time thing. It happens.”

The fingers in her mouth slid free, and Peridot could pant freely.

“Generous…of you,” she wheezed, her arm thrown over her face.

“I told you, we all start out like this,” Jasper said. She ended her brief streak of kindness by raising herself off Peridot’s oversensitive cock without warning, leaving Peridot cursing and twitching anew. Predictably, Jasper found her reactions comical. She sniggered as she stretched herself out beside the puddle which had once been a functional gem, supine and languid despite the fact that she hadn’t come yet. It was this realisation which urged Peridot into action.

“You didn’t come,” she accused, pulling herself up onto her elbows to glare at Jasper.

“Oh, that’s my fault?” Jasper said dryly, “It was your dick which misfired before I could.”

“Betrayal! You said you wouldn’t blame me for that!” Peridot gasped.

“I’m not,” Jasper said, “Just pointing out the facts. Don’t worry, I can get myself off. And we still have hours. There’s plenty I can teach you in that time.”

Hours later, as the sun crested the horizon and Peridot was wondering how Jasper was even gemetically possible, she would dazedly mumble something about Jasper being some kind of Dean of the University of Fucking, rather than a mere teacher; and Jasper would laugh, take it as a compliment, and dub herself Professor Pussy solely to watch Peridot grimace. Right now, however, the night was in its infancy, and Peridot was still capable of standing without assistance. It should have worried her when Jasper informed her that she had plans to change that, but all it did was send Peridot’s pulse soaring again. Her spent cock twitched with interest, and Jasper noted it with a smirk.

“I think I’ll give you something to keep your big mouth occupied again,” she said, which Peridot thought was rich, coming from her. But she wasn’t about to challenge that supposition when Jasper leaned back, spread her legs, and crudely invited Peridot to eat up. There was something primal and filthy about burying her face in Jasper’s cunt that Peridot relished in the same way she had revelled in her misapprehension that she was Homeworld’s Public Enemy Number One. It was sordid and exciting, wetting her from cheeks to chin and leaving the taste of Jasper and Peridot’s own come tingling on her tongue. Jasper directed her efforts, and mingled compliments with playful insults; telling Peridot she was doing well and she was a fast learner, and called her a dirty little thing and a tramp and held Peridot’s head in place as she convulsed around her tongue with a gravelly groan and a hot gush which left Peridot’s face soaked. Afterwards, she lifted Peridot into a sultry, tongue-filled kiss which left Peridot’s lips blue with bruising, as though she were wearing lip stain. 

“Need a hand with that?” Jasper asked, gesturing to Peridot’s engorged length.

“No, I want you to go and get donuts and flirt with Greg,” Peridot panted into her mouth, “Of course I want a hand!”

As Peridot fucked into Jasper’s fist, Jasper joked that she wouldn’t have time to make an expert of her, but there was more than enough time to give her a thorough grounding in the basics. They fucked in every position their relative size differences and physical limitations would allow; scraping their knees and elbows raw, grinding and rutting and fucking with tongue and fingers and the hot, clenching grip of Jasper’s cunt around Peridot’s cock, until Peridot was so spent that even the lewd sight of her come oozing out of Jasper couldn’t provoke an amorous reaction. In the last hours before dawn, they dozed together in a knot of sticky limbs; and if Peridot was taking advantage of the opportunity to rest her head against Jasper’s breasts while a big warm hand idly rubbed her back, they both decided to chalk it up to post-coital glow.

“We should do this again sometime,” Jasper said. Peridot mumbled something nonsensical she hoped Jasper understood to mean “Yes definitely when and where”.

They managed to squeeze in a perfunctory sea bath before returning to the house so that they could warp their separate ways. It wasn’t much, but at least Peridot felt slightly less ignominious as she was carried back. Jasper had no such compunctions. Her saucy grin and swaying hips were more evocative of a triumphal procession than a walk of shame, and Peridot resigned herself to bearing the brunt of the teasing when she realised she would be the obvious target in the absence of Jasper’s ability to feel anything resembling embarrassment.

She still could have done without the party poppers and cherry-shaped celebration cake Amethyst presented to her with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Do you feel different now you’re no longer The Virgin?” Amethyst asked, having tried (and failed) to convince Peridot to wear a party hat. She slung her arm over Peridot’s shoulders as they sat on the couch while Jasper tried to convince Lion to stop chewing one of Steven’s appearance modifiers up. Between Amethyst’s unequivocal sex talk and the ruined teeshirt, it was a good thing he was currently fused with Connie on a mission with Garnet, and nowhere near the house.

“Well…,” Peridot mulled it over. “I can’t feel my legs. Does that count?”

In her humble opinion, Amethyst’s ensuing laughter was wildly over the top- and Jasper seemed to be of like mind.

“I don’t know how, since you didn’t use them for anything,” Jasper called, tossing the slobbery teeshirt in Amethyst’s face, “How are your arms?”

“My…arms?” Peridot asked suspiciously.

“Well,” Jasper grinned slyly, “I seem to remember someone wanting to paint me or sculpt me or something while I’m all naked and sexed up.”


End file.
